All There Is
by princessg101
Summary: A companion scene to a Tick In Time: Sirius's proposal to Hermione after the story's events


All There Is

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a companion scene to Tick In Time when Sirius proposes to Hermione. So ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

Hermione tucked a stray curl behind her ear while appraising her reflection in the vanity mirror the washroom of her apartment. As an Auror, her hours were all over the place and out of consideration for her parents, she got her own place. Tonight however was not about work, it was her birthday and Sirius was taking her out. He also promised a big surprise and the anticipation thrummed through her body. He told her to dress fancy so she picked a daring off-shoulder red dress with a long slit up the thigh. The tell-tale rumble sounded from her balcony and she grinned, dashing out to see Sirius parking his bike in a crisp black suit with a dozen red roses in hand. He looked up and stopped in his tracks at her outfit.

With a teasing smile, she spun around slowly, "Do you like it?"

"Gorgeous," Sirius rasped. Suddenly he remembered the flowers in his hand, "For you milady."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed in their faint lovely scent. She went inside to put them in a vase and returned with her coat and purse. "So where are we going? she asked.

"You'll see," Sirius smirked, straddling the bike again. Hermione slid into her usual spot in front and they took off, carefully maneuvering off the balcony and into the star-dusted sky. The night was a bit chilly so Sirius cast a warming charm over them as they flew over London at night, past the Eye and Big Ben entering Diagon Alley. They kissed occasionally but mainly they just enjoyed the ride, finally Sirius brought them to new upscale French restaurant that opened last month.

"Sirius you didn't…" Hermione gasped. "There's a huge waiting list of advance reservations on this place."

"You doubt me far too often," Sirius helped her off the bike and guided her inside. The reception area alone looked like a study in Buckingham Palace and Hermione was filled with nervous excitement. "Reservation for Black," Sirius said to the maître d and the man nodded stiffly leading them up an ornate staircase that ran along the side of the main dining room to landing lined with doors. The maitre opened one for them, revealing a private dining room.

"Your serving will be with you shortly sir," the man said with the driest tone possible.

"Thank you," Sirius nodded to him and led Hermione inside. Hermione gasped quietly, it was gorgeous and completely unexpected. It was still warm so she was sure she was still inside but it looked like she had just stepped out in a Parisian night. She admired the attention to detail with iconic Eiffel Tower twinkling in what appeared to be distance and the buildings seeming surrounding them. She could very well be a café in France. "Like it?" Sirius whispered.

"I love it," Hermione spun around and kissed him soundly.

Sirius chuckled, "Easy there love. We're still at a restaurant."

"But we won't be for long," Hermione's eyes twinkled deviously.

"I've corrupted you," Sirius pulled out her chair.

Hermione sat down and he pushed her in, "Perhaps, but corrupted for the better."

Sirius took his place, "Clearly," he snorted. Their waiter arrived at they made their way through what could only be called the most elegant meal either of them ever had. Hermione tried not to think about how much gold Sirius was spending on this adventure; last time she did she was informed by Mr. Black that it was his gold to spend as he wished. The argument always ended in stalemate between them so she promised not to ask if he promised to overdo it too often.

Sirius ordered tiramisu for their dessert and she blew out a single candle on hers before feeding each other and finished their own slices. "That was delicious," Hermione set down her napkin. "Thank you for tonight love, it was wonderful."

"You're welcome but we aren't finished yet," Sirius smiled. "I still haven't given you my present."

"I thought dinner was the present," Hermione teased.

"No," Sirius shook his head fondly. "This is." He produced a little white box with a ribbon-bow. Hermione made to take it from him but he moved it out of the way. "Not yet, there's something I need to say first."

"Okay…" Hermione said slowly, somewhat sensing, somewhat hoping for the direction that this was going in.

"Mya," Sirius took a deep a breath. "The day you came back to me you asked me if I had a girlfriend or someone special to have kids with. I didn't. I told you I loved someone else – you. That you were worth the wait. I have loved you for over twenty years, I waited but I don't think I've ever told you why. In those first seven days I didn't just fall in love with you, you became everything. My whole world. I didn't want to just get married, I wanted to do it with you. I didn't just want any family, I wanted one with you. On to this day, I can't explain how you came to mean so much to me in such a short time but quite frankly I don't care about that. I love you so much, you're all there is for me. My world, my future, my everything. I don't want any of those things if I don't have you. So now I'm asking you Hermione Granger," he pulled the ribbon loose and opened the box to reveal a classic engagement ring, "will you marry me?"

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes became glossy, "Yes."

Sirius nearly knocked over the table in his haste to get to her side. He knelt down and gently slid the ring on, kissing her hand after. They stood up and Hermione wasted no time in kissing her fiancée, she pulled away and whispered, "You remember one thing though Sirius Black…"

"What?"

"You're all there is for me too."


End file.
